


Chocolate Bangs and Tricks

by Cambiontwins



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Chocolate, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Halloween, Incest, M/M, Multi, Party, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora and his twin Vanitas throw a Halloween party which ends with a chocolaty bang, the boys go upstairs afterwards with their boyfriends, the twins Ventus and Roxas; the four then have some fun together. AU Halloween fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Bangs and Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! or something like that. This is out first fic in the Kingdom Hearts fandom and we can’t be more excited so please read and enjoy, also let us know what you thought.
> 
> Chocolate Bangs and Tricks  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining

Sora looked around his living room, when his parents told him that he could have a small Halloween party for him and his friends they did not expect him to turn it into something like this. The entire room was covered in chocolate sauce, the walls, the roof, even his boyfriend Roxas was covered; Sora’s twin Vanitas and his boyfriend Ventus who was Roxas’ twin were up stairs taking a shower to rid themselves of the chocolate mess. Sora turned his eyes towards his boyfriend who was standing there looking sheepish; it was after all his best friend Axel who was the cause of this whole mess.

 

“Double, double, toil and trouble; fire burn and caldron bubble” was all Sora remembered Axel saying over the chocolate caldron they had before the pyromaniac made it explode somehow. Needless to say the party quickly ended after the chocolate flew, Axel among the first to bolt.

 

“It’s not as bad as it looks, we can clean it up”, Sora looked over at Roxas with a look that just about screamed “YOU’RE KIDDING!” before letting his own caldron of emotions boil over. “Not that bad, not that bad. Everything is covered in CHOCOLATE! The TV, the furniture and even the rug which my grandmother made by hand, and you’re telling me it’s not that bad. My parents are going to kill me” Sora vented to his boyfriend who just stood there and took it, it was after all his best friend who blew the load of chocolate everywhere so he felt responsible.

 

Sora glared at Roxas for a little while longer before letting out a sigh, he moved over to the cleaning closet saying, “I guess there’s no use in being mad about it right now”. Sora returned with two mops and some absorbent paper to try and get the sauce off and out of everything.

 

Meanwhile…

 

“Va-Vanitas… don’t stop” Ventus got out between moans as his boyfriend Vanitas was devouring dick which his boyfriend just called a chocolate treat before going down on it. Ventus should have known that Vanitas had less then innocent motives when he told him that they should get cleaned up, but no and now he was on his back butt naked on the tiled floor of the bathroom getting the best head of his life from a still quite dressed devil.

 

Vanitas looked up at Ventus as he took his entire boyfriend’s member down his throat causing said boyfriend to moan out rather loudly, Vanitas smirked around his boyfriend’s member and continued to suck him off. Ventus was going crazy, feeling that devilish tongue drag up and down along his length followed by those damned lips that would seal across his head on each upward drag and just suck, the tongue would then tease his slit and lap up all of the pre-cum before going back down to repeat it all over again.

 

Ventus’ moans and gasps increased, signalling to Vanitas that he was close but he could already feel that from the dick in his mouth. He kept watching his boyfriend who used to be chocolaty werewolf not too long ago come undone, Vanitas had big plans for the night and he needed Ventus to be in a sex haze when he suggested it.

 

Back down stairs…

 

Sora threw his mop down followed by a “fuck” and slumped down to the still chocolate covered floor, he hid his face in his hands trying to think of a way that he could get all of this cleaned up before the next night, but nothing came to mind.

 

Roxas looked at his boyfriend, he felt bad because of what Axel did and he desperately wished that there was something that he could do for the cute vampire that is his boyfriend. “I can get this place cleaned up before morning” came Vanitas’ voice from the stairs, both Roxas and Sora turned to look at the half naked teen with looks of hope, “but it will cost you”. Sora should have known that the small piece of hope that his brother suggested would come at a price, everything came with a price when it was Vanitas.

 

“What kind of price” Roxas asked also knowing about Vanitas and his “prices”, Vanitas looked at the two and smirked, “the price depends on what you are willing to give up to save yourself from mom and dads wrath when they get home tomorrow” he said.

 

Roxas looked at his boyfriend and saw that he wanted to say “anything” but past experiences have taught him not to make deals with the devil, which for Halloween was his brother. Roxas turned back to the half naked teen on the stairs and opened his mouth to speak but the voice of his boyfriend beat his own to the punch, “I’ll do anything, please just help”, Vanitas’ smirk grew more devil like which suited him with his costume.

 

A few minutes later…

 

Ventus walks down the stairs, a hard blush still colouring his cheeks. He could not believe his boyfriend had asked him to do that, and that he had agreed to do it. Ventus found his perverted boyfriend sitting on the couch looking a brooding blond and brunet, he must have told them that he could clean the place if they paid the “price”.

 

“Why would you even ask something like that, it’s not right”, Roxas was the first to speak up which brought Sora out of his own thoughts to look at his boyfriend. “I don’t really care if you think its right or wrong, because I think it’s hot and in my book, that’s very right” came the reply from the devil, “but if you would rather clean this place up yourselves and fail then be my guest” Vanitas continued with that same devilish smirk still planted on his face.

 

Ventus sat down next to his boyfriend and looked at his brother his boyfriend, “how can you be ok with this?” Roxas asked his brother, Ventus took a deep breath to steady his nerves before answering, “I’m not really ok with it, but he said that it would be ok. Besides, we need help to clean this place up and Vanitas said that his way would be the quickest and easiest, so I thought that it would be worth the price he is asking for”, both Sora and Roxas are staring at Ventus like he grew a second head; they knew that he loved Vanitas and would do anything for him, but this was a whole new level of that love.

 

“How would you get this place cleaned up?” Sora finally spoke up, Vanitas turn his attention to his brother and answered, “I know a guy who knows a guy who cleans up parties, he makes it seem like a party never happened. This guy is good at his job, I have seen his work myself a couple of times at parties even that one that you always said I held here but could never prove” Sora looked like he wanted to hit his brother when he heard the last part but he restrained himself.

 

“If we pay you the price this guy will have all of this cleaned up in the next few hours right?” Roxas asked Vanitas to which Vanitas only nodded. “I can vouch for the guy as well, he can get this all cleaned up before your parents get home” Ventus said to Sora who looked unconvinced.

 

Roxas stared at Vanitas, he never liked Sora’s twin. He was always planning something and looking at both him and Sora like they were his next meal, after Ventus of course; and this price that he asked them to pay was the proof that Sora’s brother really was the dark and evil type of person everyone knew him to be, unlike Sora who was the light and good person everyone loved.

 

“How soon can he be here?” Sora asked looking at his brother, a look of defeat upon his face. Vanitas smiled and said, “He’s outside waiting for us to go upstairs and let him work, he dislikes people knowing what he and his team look like”, his answer had left Roxas with an uneasy feeling, Vanitas had known that he could manipulate his brother into saying yes and through Sora he manipulated Roxas as well, the guy really was the devil.

 

Ventus and Vanitas were the first to get up and go up stairs, leaving the other couple alone downstairs. Sora looked over at his werewolf boyfriend; he found it both funny and cute that the blond twins picked the same costume for Halloween each year, the only difference was however that one costume would always be black and the other white.

 

A few minutes later…

 

Sora followed his boyfriend upstairs, he was slightly shaking but he was determined to do this and if he was being honest with himself, a small part of him had always wondered about this, wondered what it would be like to be with his brother or with Roxas’ brother, he knew that these feelings were wrong but he could not help it. “You ok?” Sora heard his boyfriend ask as they stood outside the closed door to his brother’s room, the distinct sound of the front door opening and closing in the background, “I’m fine” Sora said with a half smile before leaning in to peck his boyfriend on the lips to help calm himself before walking into his brothers room.

 

When the two teens opened the door and walked into they were met by the sight of Ventus tied to the end of the bed on the ground with Vanitas going down on him, the boy moaned as he caught sight of the two coming into the room, he bucked his hips up into his boyfriends talented mouth trying to get him to stop but he didn’t, he just kept it up and pushed Ventus to the edge before he pulled off of his whining boyfriend.

 

Vanitas looked at the two still chocolate covered teens standing in his room and he licked his lips, he had wanted both his brother and his boyfriends brother for so long now and now he was finally going to get them, he only needed to make them feel the way he did so that he could have them more then just this once. Licking his lips Vanitas stood up and walked over to his brother and kissed him full force, shoving his tongue past those soft lips when Sora gasped at the suddenness of the kiss, Vanitas made out with his brother hard and even forced a moan from those luscious lips. He soon broke the kiss and locked eyes with his brother before saying, “strip, slowly” and then turning his attention to a glaring Roxas who looked like he wanted to tear his head off and feed it to a real werewolf.

 

When Sora had finished stripping himself with shaking hands Vanitas motioned to Roxas and told Sora to strip his boyfriend next, the slowly command coming soon after. Vanitas watched as smooth, hard pale skin was exposed as his brother stripped his boyfriend, he could not wait to play with these boy the same way that he has been playing with his own boyfriend. When Roxas was also naked Vanitas leaned back towards Sora and kissed him again, and at the same time put something in his hand, “get yourself and your boyfriend hard, then put these on, I want our fun to last”.

 

Sora looked at what he was handed and nearly chocked when he saw the cock rings in his hand, looking back at his brother he saw him smiling and motioning with his head back at his tied up boyfriend, Sora looked and saw that Ventus also had a cock ring around his leaking member. Sora took a deep breath and moved over to Roxas and got down in front of him, taking his boyfriends soft member in his hand and started to stroke him to full hardness, Roxas tried his hardest not to moan as his boyfriend stroked him but he could not help it, Sora always did something to him and having him in front of him on his knees so close to his dick had him hard faster then he would have liked with Sora’s brother in the room watching him.

 

After Sora got his boyfriend hard he quickly slipped the cock ring on his member before sitting back on his knees and looking up at Roxas while he stroked himself to full hardness, he could not do this if he had to look at his brother, no he had to lock his eyes with his boyfriend and get lost in those sapphire orbs staring down at him. Sora soon slipped his own ring on his member and took a while to steady himself before getting back into a standing position and then turning to look at his brother.

 

Vanitas enjoyed the image the two made, his own cock jumped in his sweats at the way the couple looked all hard and waiting for him to tell them what to do, he was going to enjoy his Halloween treat.

 

“Roxas I think your brother needs some attention, why don’t you kiss him. Sora I want you on your knees watching the two from the side” Vanitas gave his first commands of the night, both Sora and Roxas moved to obey reluctantly. Roxas straddled his brothers lap and sat down aligning their members so that he did not have to sit on it, but he had a feeling that his brother would be putting his dick in him or Sora soon enough, but oddly it did not revolt him as much as it should have, it rather excited him.

 

Roxas captured his brothers lips in a timid kiss, though after a while he deepened it to the point where he was trying to swallow his brother whole. Vanitas watched from where he was standing behind his brother who was on his knees watching as his boyfriend made out with his twin, the first moan did not come from the two either, it had come from Sora’s mouth which made everyone turn to the now blushing teen; Vanitas gave the other twins a look which told them to continue and so they did, he got rid of his offending sweats before kneeling behind his brother to whisper in his ear, “That was hot Sora, I always knew that you wanted to see them make out like this. You talk in your sleep, and those wet dreams of yours always had me hot and hard at night” Sora looked like all of his blood was in his face, he could feel his brother smile against his ear he was nibbling on.

 

More moans started to fill the room as the blond twins started to rub against each other, only breaking their passion filled kiss for short in takes of breath before going back to devouring each other mouths. From where Sora was kneeling he could see their tongues battling for dominance, Roxas seemed to be winning but only because he could use his hands; Ventus was struggling against his binds but Vanitas gave no order for them to be undone. Instead the black haired twin rubbed his hands up and down his brothers body, rubbing his lean stomach where abs were starting to form and then moving his hands to tweak and pinch his nipples. “Look at them; they look so hot like that don’t you think. Don’t they just look fuckable, I know that Roxas tops when you two go at it, so what do you say bro. Want to fuck both of them, feel what it feels like to be inside of those hot tight asses?” Vanitas made sure to lace his voice with his own lust, he also wanted to fuck the two blonds but he would get to that later, he wanted his brother first.

 

Vanitas stood up and walked over to the blond twins and kneeled behind them, running a hand down Roxas’ back and ass before going down to his boyfriend’s ass, he pushed one finger into the already sleek hole, though he removed the finger a short moment later and then pulled on a string Sora had not noticed before, Sora soon saw that Ventus had a butt plug in him and the blond let out a whining moan when it was removed.

 

Vanitas shoved two fingers back into the blond and made him moan as he played with the teens prostate but he removed them soon enough again before scooting back, he motioned for his brother to come to him and come Sora did. Sora was now kneeling between his brother and the blond twins, Vanitas was right up against Sora and Sora could feel his brother’s dick pressing against his back. Vanitas took hold of his brother’s dick and slowly positioned it at Ventus’ open ass hole, “ready Sora, after him you get to have Roxas”, Sora could feel his head moving without him even thinking and before he realised that he had nodded Vanitas was already easing him into the blond.

 

Sora’s mouth feel open in a silent scream as he felt the heat envelop his dick, after a while he looked down as saw himself deep inside of the blond, he could not believe his eyes. It was during this time that Vanitas moved his brothers hips back and his dick out of Ventus and then pushed him back in, effectively using his brother to fuck his own boyfriend.

 

Roxas felt his brother stiffen and broke the kiss to look back and what he saw made his heart stop and his dick jump, Vanitas was helping Sora to fuck Ventus and the pace was quickly speeding up. Roxas turned his attention back to his brother and looked at the blissful expression that he was wearing, Roxas had never taken so much as a finger up his ass and he never knew that it could be as good as his brother was making it look, or how good Sora always made it look.

 

Vanitas saw his chance and stopped helping Sora fuck Ventus, letting his brother continue on his own, which he did. Vanitas retrieved the lube from the dresser behind him and sleeked up his fingers before moving them to Sora’s member and then up towards Roxas’ ass which was going to be fun to open up. Vanitas looked over the other two towards Ventus who was looking back at him with half lidded eyes; Vanitas nodded at him and received a nod in return. Ventus opened his hands and looked up at his brother, “h-hold my… h-hands” the blond said to his twin. Roxas entwined their hands, Ventus holding him with all of his strength, binding his brother with his bound hands.

 

Roxas felt something poke at his entrance and turned to look back and when he saw that it was Vanitas’ finger he tried to get away from it but he could not, Vanitas soon started to ease the first finger into Roxas’ virgin ass making the blond boy let out a gasp as he felt that finger inside of him, then Vanitas started to move his finger with precision, finding the blonds prostate which earned him a loud moan. Sora came out of his pleasure haze enough to see what his brother was doing to his boyfriend, without even think Sora started to pound harder into the blond under his boyfriend at the sight of Roxas being opened up.

 

A second finger soon joined the first one and this time Roxas showed signs of pain and not just surprise or discomfort. Vanitas scissored him open slowly, he did not want to hurt the blond because he wanted the blond to do this again. After a while a third finger joined the other two but Roxas did not even notice as Vanitas played with his prostate and his brother was sucking on one of his nipples, Roxas had never felt such pleasure before.

 

It was not long after the third finger entered him that all three left and he was lifted up slightly by strong hands on his hips; Ventus caught his eyes as Vanitas positioned Ventus at his entrance before slowly lowering the blond boy down onto his twin. Roxas’ mouth fell open as he felt his brother fill him up; it was like nothing he had ever felt before and oddly enough he liked the feeling of being filled.

 

Once Vanitas had seated the blond on the other blond he removed his hands from his hip so that Roxas could get used to his brother and start moving on his own, Vanitas busied his hand instead with retrieving the lube and sleeking up his fingers again but this time spreading his own brothers ass for him, Sora thrust forward into Ventus when he felt a finger play at his hole and the thrust made the blond teen let out a gasp and thrust his own hips up which in turn made his brother gasp at the feeling, Vanitas just smiled at the chain reaction that he caused, he could not wait to see and hear the wonderful pleasures that will soon be exposed to.

 

Sora stayed still inside of Ventus as he felt his hole being stretched by two fingers now, he had only ever been with Roxas and he was kind of scared now that he was out of the sex haze Vanitas had put him in, “Roxas move, please” Ventus moaned out as he felt Sora jump when Vanitas added a third finger, Roxas looked down at his brothers face and slowly lifted himself off of his brothers member before taking it back inside of himself just as slowly, both teens let out moans during the process.

 

When Sora felt his brothers fingers leave him he knew what was coming next and he started to panic, was he really going to go through with this just so that he would not get in trouble? “Don’t worry Sora” was all Sora heard before Vanitas shoved all of himself inside of him and Sora screamed as he felt his brother fill him in one strong thrust, he hugged Roxas from behind and let his tears flow.

 

Vanitas gave Sora a moment to adjust to him before joining the blond twins in their fucking, Vanitas took hold of his brother’s hips and pulled himself out of him and Sora out of Ventus, the four boys all let out moans, Sora’s tears halted now. Vanitas soon pushed back in with enough force to push Sora back into Ventus which made the blond teen let out a loud sultry moan and Sora a loud gasp, Vanitas felt different then Roxas and he was not as gentle as his boyfriend was and that just made Sora miss his boyfriend being inside of him as his brother continued to pull out and push back into him.

 

Sora eventually let go of his boyfriend who then slumped forward and then moaned louder then he already was and threw his head back, when he slumped forward it gave Ventus who was meeting his brother halfway with little thrust of his own the right angle to press against his prostate and that made the blond teen see the stars he was currently counting. Sora soon followed his boyfriend in his loud moaning when his brother changed his own angle and abused his own prostate, Vanitas had his trademark smirk decorating his lips as he heard the wonderful sound of his treats, he helped Sora angle his own hips in just the right way so that he could add Ventus’ own pleasure filled noises to the mix.

 

Roxas was the first to start begging to cum, the cock ring stopping him from going over that edge that his brother dick was pushing him to, he wanted to just cum, badly. Vanitas kept snapping his hips into his brother and loved the feel of his brothers walls tighten around his dick, Sora joined Roxas in wanting to cum, he was not used to this level of pleasure and it was just too much for him and he couldn’t take it anymore.

 

Ventus looked at his brother and his expressions, he knew that Roxas and Sora were having sex but they were not nearly as well trained as him and Vanitas. Ventus was really glad that Vanitas talked him into this, he had always wanted to feel what his brother felt like and even maybe Sora but he was not sure he would be able to hold back his own orgasm for much longer either, he was glad that Vanitas had put a ring on him to.

 

“p-please let u-us cum, V-V-Vanitas please… we can’t t-take much m-more” Roxas begged, Vanitas loved the sound of that voice but he said nothing. “Brother please” Sora begged him next, but still Vanitas ignored them and kept fucking into his brother with bruising force. The two ill trained boys soon started to cry as the pleasure and sensitivity was becoming too much for them to bare, Ventus decided that he would try and reason with his boyfriend and end this round, “Vanitas, t-they can’t h-handle anymore” Ventus begged for his brother and his boyfriend who both gave him compassionate looks, this time Vanitas did respond.

 

“Say you love it, say its right”, both Sora and Roxas took some time before moaning and sobbing out the words, Vanitas asked again and again they repeated the words; Vanitas’ smirk grew as they repeated the words like a mantra while they are being fucked senseless. “Say you want it again, promise me that this will not be the last time”, the two took some time, they did not really want to do this all the time but they still did not entirely hate what they were doing either, it felt like forever before they both agreed to Vanitas’ terms but they both added, “only when we want this again”.

 

Vanitas was going to take what he could, nodded at his boyfriend who was also on edge now, Ventus asked Roxas to undo his binds, Roxas did as his brother asked, though he did have trouble with undoing the binds with the rocking that Vanitas was forcing them all to do. Once his binds were undone Ventus moved his hands to both his and his brothers cock rings and looked to Vanitas who had one of his hands at his own brothers cock ring, Vanitas gave Ventus one more nod and then both boys removing the rings with skilled ease.

 

Just as the rings came off both Sora and Roxas yelled out their orgasms, both shooting more then they have ever in their lives. Ventus soon followed the two and filled his brother up with his cum, moaning his name shamelessly. Vanitas lasted for a few more rocking thrusts before he too started filling up his brother with his cum, Sora moaned as he felt his brother cum inside of him, felt his brothers cum leak out of his abused ass.

 

A few minutes later…

 

The two sets of twins laid on the floor in each other arms, each wearing a fucked out face. “So glad I thought of that trick to get my treat” Vanitas said and soon after felt three pairs of blue eyes glaring at him, he looked at them and just shrugged his shoulders before saying, “What, you can’t blame me for wanting to finally let us all just fuck away the tension that was hanging around us. I mean Ventus moan his own brother’s name when I fucked him a few months ago and even I have had fantasies about bending over my own brother, so don’t judge my methods, because I know both of you (he points to Sora and Roxas) have thought about doing this too” The three pairs of blue eyes exchanged looks with each other and then Sora who was laying next to Vanitas voiced their silent agreement, “This might not have been a one time thing, but you being in charge of everything was. And next time Vanitas it will be you who will be our treat” Vanitas gave them his trademark smirk again and voiced, “Bring it own lover boys”.

**Author's Note:**

> Monster of a fic, I hope everyone enjoyed it. I do hope we get some feedback and followers from the Kingdom Hearts fandom because I know that you guys are awesome. Please leave a review/comment, even if its only to share a Halloween story of your own, be it scary or nice.  
> If you want another chapter ask for it, if the boys can beg then so can the readers ;)
> 
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FF.net


End file.
